metafictionmeleefandomcom-20200215-history
Mental Capacity
Description "Intelligence has been defined in many different ways such as in terms of one's capacity for logic, abstract thought, understanding, self-awareness, communication, learning, emotional knowledge, memory, planning, creativity and problem solving. It can also be more generally described as the ability to perceive information and retain it as knowledge for applying to itself or other instances of knowledge or information, thereby creating referable understanding models of any size, density, or complexity, due to any conscious or subconscious imposed will or instruction to do so." -Wikipedia Explanation On Fatal Fiction Wiki, Mental Capacity is split into two main categories: Intelligence and Telepathic Ability. Therefore, when deciding on the Intelligence for a character profile, you must designate both their Intellect and their Telepathic Ability separated by a "/" unless the character has no telepathic abilities, which case leave blank after designating the appropriate intellect. For Example: Mental Capacity: Genius / Low Telepath For Example (Character with no Telepathic Ability): Mental Capacity: Genius Note: There should also preferably be an explanation for the ratings within a following parenthesis. Intelligence Scale The example IQ Ranges below are from an average of all accepted IQ tests in the world today. 'Non-Sentient' Characters or inanimate objects that have no sentient awareness whatsoever. *'Examples:' 'Learning Impaired' Characters that have little cognitive function or ability to learn and reason. May be instinctual or driven by emotion. (IQ Range: 0-69) *'Examples:' Doomsday, Hulk 'Below Average' Characters who are below the average standard of human intelligence, usually associated with little to no formal education. (IQ Range: 70-89) 'Average' Characters with average human intelligence, who typically have received some kind of formal education, but who do not stand out in any particular intellectual field. (IQ Range: 90-129) *'Examples:' 'Educated' Characters who show greater cognitive ability than the average, usually enhanced by some level of higher education (B.A. M.A. or P.h.D) they have received recognition for mastering. (IQ Range: 90-129) *'Examples:' 'Gifted' Characters with naturally gifted intelligence who demonstrate high reasoning ability, can master concepts with few repetitions, and display high performance capability in intellectual, creative, or specific academic fields. (IQ Range: 130-144) *'Examples:' Goku, Future Trunks, Naruto, Sasuke 'Genius' Characters with genius level intelligence in one or more areas of research. Possibly capable of inventing futuristic technology. (IQ Range: 145-200) *'Examples:' Shikamaru, Tails 'Super Genius' Characters who are far above real world human intelligence in multiple fields of research, creative beyond average human capability, and capable of inventing futuristic technology. (IQ Range: 200+) *'Examples:' Lex Luthor, Batman, Superman 'Hyper Genius' Characters who have vastly superhuman intellectual faculties (memory, calculation, learning, creativity, etc.) that transcend virtually all other sentient beings in the universe. All aspects of their intelligence are limitless, but still inferior to Nigh-Omniscience and total Omniscience. This power differs from Omniscience in that the user essentially has a limitless IQ and intellectual capacity rather than having innate knowledge of everything. *'Examples:' Metron, Brainiac 'Nigh-Omniscient' Characters who seem to potentially know all things, but have never been stated as such. *'Examples:' 'Omniscient' Characters who are stated in their respective universes to know all things. *'Examples:' The Presence (DC Comics) Telepathic Ability Scale 'Telepathic Resistance' Characters who cannot use telepathy themselves, but are somehow shielded from all but the most powerful telepathic attacks. *'Examples:' Cyclops 'Telepathic Immunity' Characters who cannot use telepathy themselves, but are completely shielded from all telepathic attempts. *'Examples:' 'Low Telepath' Characters who can shield their own thoughts and read the minds of other only through physical contact (Tactile Telepathy). *'Examples:' 'Basic Telepath' Characters who can shield their own thoughts,read the minds of others, and communicate with them via distanced telepathy. *'Examples:' 'Advanced Telepath' Characters who shield their own thoughts, read the minds of others, communicate with them via distanced telepathy, and/or project realistic illusions/hallucinations in the minds of whomever they wish. *'Examples:' 'Master Telepath' Characters who can shield their own thoughts, read the minds of others, project realistic illusions, and control the minds of normal beings to do whatever the user decides. *'Examples:' 'Ultimate Telepath' Characters who can read, sense, communicate with, or control the minds of billions of subjects simultaneously as well as project their own thoughts into reality. *'Examples:' Professor X 'Absolute Telepath' Characters who have the ability to read, sense, communicate with, and control an infinite number of minds across any universe, plane, or dimension. *'Examples:'